warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Section, Aisle, and Shelf Code Management
In order to better manage the numerous sections in the Warehouse, this page will contain how to create the section, aisle and shelf codes for each section. As each section is managed, please use this page to properly make the codes. If the section is not here, then it is creative freedom of the maker until the section is managed. *'It is the hope that all sections and aisles will be completed at some point. If you wish to have a specific area worked on immediately, please leave a comment below.' COMPLETED SECTIONS: Academia Avenue, ALLENTOWN-22C, Ancient Archives, ART GALLERY, Artie's Office, THE CLOTHING RACK, The Comic Book Vault, THE DARK VAULT, Dry Docks, ENGINEERING ANNEX, Fear Section, FILM AND THEATRE WING, Food Aisle, FUN AND GAMES SECTION, Holiday Section (INCLUDES THE Aisle of Noel AND THE Valentine Aisle), THE LIBRARY SECTION, Medical Section, OLYMPIA, Origin Circle, OVOID QUARANTINE, The Pet Carrier, RESTRICTED CHAMBER, The Schoningen Armory, SUPERHERO AISLE, War Wing. *'TO BE REWORKED: CONVENTION AISLE, POSSIBLY ORIGIN CIRCLE' Academia Avenue The Academia Avenue is an area of the Warehouse right next to the Library Section. It is reserved for artifacts which involve education and learning. There are several main aisles, which are based on different aspects of learning: *Sullivan-W966: Teachers and related *Wilderspin-ABC225: Children, Childhood development, Early education *Athena-3021: Knowledge and Wisdom *Oxford-1836: Colleges, universities, etc. Other aisles in the section use numerical shelving codes. They range from 23524-1733-922 through 23524-1734-123. There are also buildings in this section, which are sorted based on their effects or origin. The shelving numbers range from 23524-9068-912 through 23524-9071-321, though the specific aisles have specific shelving ranges: *Sullivan: 23524-9068-912 through 23524-9069-100 *Wilderspin: 23524-9069-500 through 23524-9069-925 *Athena: 23524-9070-200 through 23524-9070-550 *Oxford: 23524-9071-000 through 23524-9071-321 Any unspecific aisle can use any of the shelving codes, though they almost always use the shelves outside of the main aisles. Examples: *James Buzzanell’s Survey Books: Aisle# Athena-3021, Shelf# 23524-9070-439 *Helen Keller’s Pencil: Aisle# Sullivan-W966, Shelf# 23524-9068-982 Activism Alcove STANDBY Allentown-22C This aisle, better known as the “toss it here aisle”, is not precisely known as the most organized aisle in terms of the artifacts. However, the aisle has recently been reinventoried and organized. There is only one aisle, but there are many shelves. Many of the artifacts are small, and the shelves can fit 6-12 artifacts, depending on the size of each artifact on the shelf. The section code for this aisle is #65839-20393. The shelf code starts at #75632-0192-012 and continues through #75632-0192-399. Example: Air from the Great Stink of 1858: Shelf# 75632-0193-237 *NOTE: Allentown-22C is one of several aisles which are part of a larger group of aisles which hold artifacts with no particular reason or rhyme. Different aisles will have different section and shelf numbers. Aisle Toledo-64K is located a few aisles down from Allentown, and has the same section code, for example, but the shelving codes are different. Please keep this in mind when placing artifacts in sections where there isn't a real pattern to follow. Ancient Archives The Ancient Archives is a section of the Warehouse specially dedicated to the Egyptians and was originally considered by the Regents as a memorial to the “lost” Egyptian artifacts of Warehouse 2. The section has recently had a great expansion as the artifacts recovered from Warehouse 2 go through the Ovoid Quarantine into their sections; many of the Egyptian artifacts end up in this area. The section code for the Ancient Archives is #01920-00656. The Ancient Archives has a total of 28 main floors for artifact storage, and the Pyramid can grow larger to accommodate newer artifacts. The base floor houses general and Warehouse information about ancient Egypt and its dynasties, as well as a list of artifacts from Egypt which have either not been recovered and are known to exist or artifacts which cannot be recovered due to various circumstances and a few artifacts from the pre-Egyptian era. The top level of the Pyramid houses the Anubis Shrine. The floors are arranged based on how long each dynasty lasted, with the longest dynasties being on lower floors than shorter ones. The shortest Dynasties are combined in the higher levels due to the smaller number of artifacts between them. *Thirty-third = Level 2, Aisles 0274-0305 through 0275-0030 *First = Level 3, Aisles 0259-3150 through 0260-2890 *Eighteenth = Level 4, Aisles 0256-1549 through 0257-1292 *Twenty-second = Level 5, Aisles 0224-0945 through 0225-0720 *Second = Level 6, Aisles 0203-2890 through 0204-2686 *Twelfth = Level 7, Aisles 0187-1991 through 0188-1803 *Sixth = Level 8, Aisles 0163-2345 through 0164-2181 *Thirteenth = Level 9, Aisles 0153-1803 through 0154-1649 *Fifth = Level 10, Aisles 0152-2498 through 0153-2345 *Twenty-sixth = Level 11, Aisles 0146-0672 through 0147-0525 *Eleventh = Level 12, Aisles 0142-2134 through 0143-1991 *Fifteenth = Level 13, Aisles 0138-1674 through 0139-1535 *Twenty-first = Level 14, Aisles 0123-1069 through 0124-0945 *Twenty-seventh = Level 15, Aisles 0120-0525 through 0121-0404 *Fourth = Level 16, Aisles 0114-2613 through 0115-2498 *Twentieth = Level 17, Aisles 0111-1189 through 0112-1077 *Twenty-third = Level 18, Aisles 0108-0837 through 0109-0728 *Nineteenth = Level 19, Aisles 0102-1292 through 0103-1189 *Tenth = Level 20, Aisles 0089-2130 through 0090-2040 *Twenty-fifth = Level 21, Aisles 0078-0732 through 0079-0653 *Third = Level 22, Aisles 0072-2686 through 0073-2613 *Sixteenth = Level 23, Aisles 0059-1660 through 0060-1600 *Thirtieth/Thirty-first = Level 24, Aisles 0047-0380 through 0048-0332 *Seventeenth/Twenty-fourth = Level 25, Aisles 0042-1580 through 0043-0720 *Fourteenth/Thirty-second = Level 26, Aisles 0041-1705 through 0042-0305 *Ninth = Level 27, Aisles 0029-2160 through 0030-2130 *Twenty-eighth/Twenty-ninth = Level 28, Aisles 0023-0404 through 0024-0380 *Seventh/Eighth = Level 29, Aisles 0020-2181 through 0021-2160 The Shelving numbers are also unique to the Ancient Archives. The first five numbers are the last five numbers of the Section Code (00656), the middle four numbers are the year of the artifact’s creation (or approximate, if the true year is hard to determine), and the final three numbers are the Dynasty Number of the Artifact’s Origin. ''' Examples: *Cleopatra’s Preserved Asp: Level 2, Aisle# 0275-0030, Shelf# 00656-0030-033 *First Wheel: Level 1, Aisle# 17301-19292, Shelf# 00656-3500-673 '''REWORKING CODES Archaeology Chamber STANDBY Arctic Section STANDBY Art Gallery The Art Gallery (Section Code: Salico-84C) is where the Warehouse stores all of its paintings, with only a small handful of exceptions. Unlike other sections of the Warehouse, the area only has aisles, no shelves. All paintings are either kept in their original frame or have a frame custom-made for them before being placed into the aisles, which are basically large walls. Unlike normal aisles, the aisles in the Art Gallery have a different way of coding. The aisles in the Art Gallery have initials at the start of their aisles. These letters have one significant feature: The way the painting sits and the last initial of the painter. “W” indicates it hangs on the wall, and “E” indicates it rests on an easel. The aisle numbers range from 28113 to 34920. Each artifact in the Art Gallery is given a unique placement code, which helps differentiate the artifact from the rest in the section. Examples: Andy Warhol’s Marilyn Diptych: Aisle# WW 31023, Placement# 432 Vincent van Gogh’s Stormy Night: Aisle# WG 34920, Placement# 653 Artie's Office Unlike every other section of the Warehouse, Artie’s Office does not break down into Aisles, Shelves, or even Podiums. Only a handful of artifacts are kept here, and they are not placed in any real order or style. Despite this, to organize the area, each artifact is given a “pedestal” number which merely represents that artifact’s number in Artie’s Office. The numbers are double-digits and only go up to 50. *-GO IN NUMERICAL ORDER! (Numbers available: 19 and above) Example: Richard the Lion-Hearted’s Armor: Podium# 01 Artifact Atelier STANDBY Babbage Sector STANDBY The Clothing Rack The Clothing Rack (Section Homobonus-MT8) is the section of the Warehouse where most artifacts which can be worn, including clothing, jewelry, and costumes are kept (though only some costumes are kept here). This section includes several large groups of aisles (a few of which can be considered small sections), each of which have their own name. The following aisles are grouped into The Clothing Rack with their Aisle Codes below: *Headwear - Reboux-923 *Neckwear - Windsor-365 *Tops - Turnbull-234 *Legwear - Capetillo-192 *Footwear - Vivier-133 *Overwear (Jackets, coats, etc) - Burberry-798 *Accessories - Halsted-522 *Outfits (2+ Pieces) - Worth-295 *Jewelry - Winston-813H *The Display Case - Faberge-7513 (see below)* *Unsorted Shelf numbers use the following code: 02384-573##. EXAMPLE: 3-D Glasses - Aisle# 72692-02384, Shelf# 02384-57352 Artifacts stored in Faberge use the Podium Number system, starting from 1. *Podiums# 2 and higher are currently available. EXAMPLE: *The Beau Sancy: Section# Homobonus-MT8, Aisle# Faberge-7513, Podium# 1 **-'The Display Case is being temporarily stored here as a new area for it is being created. No additional artifacts in the section should have their display codes changed until further notice.' Comedy Aisle STANDBY Comic Book Vault The Comic Book Vault, numerically known as Section Comics-978, though it is also known as the Schuster-Lee Sector, stores artifacts which have origins based in the realm of comic heroes. Those artifacts which were created prior to the creation of a comic book character don't belong here. Artifacts are separated by the creator of the heroes: Marvel, DC, and Independent. All DC Artifacts are to be have the label Aisle 754-1934, and the Shelf 96832-0632-### (any three numbers); Mavel Artifacts are in Aisle 753-1939, and the Shelf 96832-0633-### (any three numbers); and Independent Comics and Web Comics have the label Aisle 755-1998 and Shelf 96832-0634-001-96832-0634-200. 'Convention Aisle' The Convention Aisle is located in Section 89165-952-34. Shelf Codes: 1025 (first four numbers, always)-3## (depends on area of sorting) - ## (any two will work). Certain categories have been created for the second set of numbers, seen below: Game-Bases Artifacts: 354-366 *Pokémon Artifacts: 354 **This is an exception due to the smaller number of Pokémon artifacts. They prefer to be to be kept close together, and all are kept on two shelves (five artifacts per shelf). The two shelves they can be placed on are 96 and 97. *Yu-Gi-Oh Artifacts: 361 Internet-Based: 367-370 Television-Based: 371-381 *Nickelodeon: 371 *Discovery Family: 372 *Cartoon Network: 373 *Disney: 377 *TV Tokyo: 379 *TV Asahi: 380 Book-Based: 382-390 *Dr. Seuss: 382 *Goosebumps Series: 385 Movie-Based: 391-399 *Disney: 398/399 Examples: *Kirito’s Blackwyrm Coat: Shelf# 1025-386-45 *Azure Flute: Shelf# 1025-354-97 Council Chamber STANDBY Crime and Punishment Vault STANDBY The Dark Vault The Dark Vault has no aisles or shelves due to the artifacts being highly malevolent and reactive. Each object is placed on its own podium designed to keep it as calm as is possible. Each podium is numbered, and the none of the artifacts have the same podium number. In addition, any artifact which is free-standing in marked as such and given a different podium number style. Examples: Henry Dreyfuss' Princess Telephone: Podium# 9 James Dean's Porsche Spyder: Podium# FS-1 *-IMPORTANT NOTE: I preselected every artifact in the Vault with its own number. However, due to some of the artifacts not having pages yet and how some of the artifacts are only on the main wiki, it would be impolite to not mention which numbers are available for all NEW artifacts added to the Dark Vault. Podium# 70 and higher are available, while free-standing artifacts are Podium# FS-15 and higher. Please try to use the numbers closer to this end to prevent the need to reshelve. The Disney Vault STANDBY The Display Case STANDBY - PREPARRING* *-The Display Case is temporarily stored within The Clothing Rack until rearrangements are made. Dry Docks The Dry Docks is where all oceanic vessels are stored. Unlike many of the storage means in the rest of the Warehouse, the Docks has its own unique system. All of the vessels are stored in aisles which are based on their ship type: Normal Ships, Ghost Ships, and Pirate Ships. The aisle codes for them are as follows: "Normal" Vessels - Aisle Drake-32 Ghost Ships - Aisle Jefferson-33 Pirate Ships - Aisle Kidd-34Q The individual storage means for the ships are based on dock stations and buoys. The dock stations are unique to the vessels in their aisle, while the buoy numbers are unique for every ship in the section. Only one ship can have a dock station per aisle, and only one ship can have a buoy number in the entire section. Example: USS Constitution - Dock Station and Buoy Number: 12/2 Engineering Annex A.K.A. The Architect/Engineering/Building Annex, Vetruvius Sector The Engineering Annex (Section Code: Imhotep-218G) is the area of the Warehouse where many of the buildings are located, as well as artifacts related to buildings and engineering in general. Actual buildings take up a large amount of the space in the section. Among the buildings not located in this section are the Pyramid (which is located closer to the Ovoid Quarantine and is, arguably, not a building) and the Original Bread and Breakfast (which was placed near the Dark Vault for safety's sake). Those buildings are located in one large "aisle" and arranged by the order of collection. The aisle code is 21876-92834. Placement Markers are used instead of shelf codes, and are arranged numerically starting at 1. For artifacts that are not buildings, they are stored normally. Aisle codes are #21876-92835 through 21876-92843. The first five digits of the shelf code are the last five of the aisle code, and the #45267 through 45375. Examples: Original "Original" Ray's Pizza: Aisle# 21876-92834, Placement# 18 21 Club Lawn Jockey: Aisle# 21876-92843, Shelf# 92843-45283 Escape Section STANDBY The Eureka Vault PROCESSING STORAGE CODES Exploration Hall STANDBY Fear Section This section of the Warehouse (Section Code: Phobia-286F) is where artifacts relating to fear are stored. Because of the overall danger of the section, it is located between the Dark Vault and the Neutralizer Processing Plant. Despite its relatively small size compared to others, the danger of the section warrants its own area. The aisle codes for this section are as follows: 28675-9283-259 through 28675-9283-349 The shelving codes use numbers based on the aisle codes. The middle numbers use the last three numbers of the aisle code. The shelf codes for this section are as follows: 92830-###3-293 through 92830-###3-804 Examples: *1800s Safety Coffin Bell: Aisle# 28675-9283-300, Shelf# 92830-3003-455 Film and Theatre Wing The Film and Theatre Wing (also known as the Dionysus Section or the Performing Arts and Film Wing) is a large area of the Warehouse where several sections and aisles reside involving inspirations, several of which are large enough to warrant their own sections. This includes the Television Section, Magician Intersection (which lies at the center of the Wing) and Music Corners, which reside on the edges of the Wing (however, due to their large sizes, they are listed as their own Sections in general searches), as well as the notable Honor Aisles for Hitchcock and Shakespeare. The largest aisles each have their own names: *Dionysus-336: Considered the Theatre Aisle and one of the two longest in the Wing, this aisle is where all of the artifacts involving plays and theatre are stored, though only those from before the era of "musical theatre". Modern plays which aren't considered musicals do have artifacts stored here as well. *Stratford-Avon-653M: The Shakespeare Honor Aisle, located next to Dionysus-336. This aisle stores all artifacts created by and/or connected to Shakespeare and his characters. *Barras-2673: Known as the Musical Aisle, this is where all artifacts related to the musical theatre are kept. Artifacts relating to the opera and dancing are also stored here. *Hollywood-910F: Known as the Film Aisle and one of the two longest in the Wing, this aisle contains all of the artifacts created by film-makers and the characters involved. *Hitchcock-832A: The Alfred Hitchcock Honor Aisle, this is where all artifacts created by or connected to Alfred Hitchcock are stored. *Acro-104G: The first among the smaller aisles, this is where all of the artifacts relating to acrobatics and general gymnastics are stored. *Circus-871B: This aisle is for artifacts relating to the circus and clowns, as well as mimes. *Ventrilo-313P: This aisle is where artifacts relating to ventriloquists and puppets are stored. The shelf codes are all connected as well, as part of being in the same section. The first five codes are 33623. The remaining seven digits and ranges are as follows: *Dionysus-336: 3361-001 through 3361-200 *Stratford-Avon-653M: 3361-201 through 3361-250 *Barras-2673: 3361-251 through 3361-450 *Hollywood-910F: 3361-451 through 3361-650 *Hitchcock-832A: 3361-651 through 3361-680 *Acro-104G: 3361-681 through 3361-720 *Circus-871B: 3361-721 through 3361-760 *Ventrilo-313P: 3361-761 through 3361-800 Examples: *76 Trombones: Aisle# Barras-2673, Shelf# 33623-3361-360 through 33623-3361-379 Flame Section A.K.A. Fire/Melting/Burning Section STANDBY Flight Aisle STANDBY Food Aisle The Food Aisle of the Warehouse (Section Code# 726F888) is the aisle in the Warehouse where most of the food is stored. Most of the artifacts stored here are kitchen utensils and canned food, although drinks of various types and some loose food can be found here as well. None of the food goes bad, although some of the artifacts prefer to be kept in refrigerated conditions. A small area at the end of the aisle is reserved for those artifacts which prefer refrigeration. The Shelf Codes are as follows: *Utensils/Supplies: Shelves# 88819-03929 through 88819-05929 *Canned Food/Drinks: Shelves# 88819-05930 through 88819-08112 *Loose Food/Drinks: Shelves# 88819-08113 through 88819-08475 *Refrigerated Shelves: Shelves# 88819-08475 through 88819-9005 Examples: Fun and Games Section This section of the Warehouse (Section Code: Milton-2R14L5Y) is where various games and kid-related fun objects are stored. This section is part of the larger "Child Entertainment Wing", where many artifacts relating to child entertainment are stored, though many artifacts that can entertain adults, such as video games, are also included in this Wing. Artifacts in this section are not stored by the type or style of game, but by a general system of when it was created, due to the large number of artifacts typically created every year. Unlike other artifacts, which typically prefer to be stored near others of similar make or style, it is not uncommon to find various brands or origins mixed onto each shelf. Even before the section was organized, very few disturbances came from here, bringing one Warehouse employee to note "Kids are the same no matter where or when they come from; they all have the same youthful spirit." The aisle codes are as follows: *Early Games (Prehistoric through 4th Century): Toy-838A *Medieval and Industrial (5th Century through 1900): Charles-839B *Early 20th Century (1900 through 1949): Gilbert-840C *Late 20th Century (1950 through 1999): Handler-841D *Modern (2000 through present): Friedman-842E The shelving codes are as follows: *Early Games: 51002-4737-001 through 51002-4738-920 *Medieval and Industrial: 51002-4738-921 through 51002-4740-420 *Early 20th Century: 51002-4740-421 through 51002-4740-999 *Late 20th Century: 51002-4741-001 through 51002-4742-321 *Modern: 51002-4742-322 through 51002-4742-523 (Still expanding at decent rate) Examples: *Nostalgic Batman Playing Cards: Aisle# Handler-841D, Shelf# 51002-4741-023 Gadget Garage STANDBY The Greenhouse STANDBY Grimm Sector STANDBY Hall of Hate STANDBY Hermes Wing STANDBY The Hoax Foyer STANDBY Holiday Section The Holiday Section is comprised of many different aisles relating to the biggest holidays around the world. The two biggest aisles, the Aisle of Noel and the Valentine Aisle, are within the confines of the Holiday Section, but are distinguished due to the sheer volume of artifacts residing within each aisle (at last count, 620 for the Aisle of Noel and 702 for the Valentine Aisle). Aside from these two aisles, the Holiday Section is sorted by the time of year each holiday is celebrated, with four subsections for the four seasons. The Section Code is 243628-38164-4392. The four aisles numbers are as follows: Vernal-99H, Summer-100H, Autumnal-101H, Winter-102H. The shelving codes work similar to the shelving within the Aisle of Noel: the first three numbers of the aisle followed by the three digit shelf number (099.012). The shelves range from 001 through 500 for each area. Example: Golden Easter Egg: Aisle Vernal-99H, Shelf# 099.301 *-There are two other aisles named Summer, one named Autumnal, three named Winter and one named Vernal. Their codes are different from the ones in these aisles and differentiate them from the other aisles. 'Aisle of Noel' This aisle is a sub-aisle of the Holiday Section. While the Holiday Section can be used as the section code, the numerical section code for the Aisle of Noel is Section 243628-38164-4392. The numerical number should be used, as the Aisle of Noel is its own aisle, and is merely a subsection. The Aisle number will always be 4392-102. Due to the small size of many of the artifacts, up to five can fit on one shelf (though it may be less if a larger artifact is there). Shelf: 102.001 through 102.200 Example: Philip van Doran's Upholstery Brush- 102.019 *Rudolph's Nose- 102.020 Valentine Aisle The Valentine Aisle's sector code is #243628-38164-4392, and it's aisle code name is Lucia-756V. The area is a subsection of the Holiday Section, but is large enough to be separate from the rest of the artifacts in the area, much like the Aisle of Noel. This is the only aisle for the area, and the shelf length expands as more artifacts are acquired that go here. The current shelf space is from 76675-4392-001 through 76675-4392-500. Each shelf can fit up to five artifacts average, but no more than six in some circumstances. Example: Ann Corio's Bra - Shelf# 76675-4392-042 Household Aisle STANDBY The Library Section The Library Section is set up like The New York City Public Library pre 1993 when the library went digital. It houses First Editions of every important book in history along with any book artifact (an artifact that is a book, not one derived from or inspired by a book). Each row, aisle, is listed by Subject then followed by the first three letters of the Author's last name followed by the dewy decimal system. Example: *Catch-22, Aisle - Fiction, Shelf - HEL 800.008. 000.000 - Computer sciences, general information 100.000 - Philosophy and psychology 200.000 - Religion 300.000 - Social Sciences 400.000 - Language 500.000 - Science 600.000 - Technology 700.000 - Arts and recreation 800.000 - Literature 900.000 - History and Geography Additionally there are new non book artifacts stored in the Library to maintain energy. Much like The New York City Public Library there are a series of tables where agents could read the First Editions at leisure and the artifacts are kept on them. Due to these artifacts being needed to move when needed a shelf code and aisle aren't needed, regardless each artifact is listed as Placement _ so that when looking through records they can be located. Living Dead Section STANDBY Magician Intersection STANDBY Maritime Section STANDBY - PREPARRING Medical Section The Medical Section (the basic name for the Health/Disease/Medical Section) is home to all artifacts with any sort of medicinal purposes. Many artifacts have the ability to heal, but many more cause disease. There is also a large number of artifacts whose effects can heal while also causing disease. The artifacts are separated by effects, with three main areas: The Health Aisles, the Disease Aisles, and the Neutral Aisles. The Health Aisles contain artifacts whose properties are healing based, with no downside directly relating to negative health. The aisles in the Health Aisles use the codes 47421-7739-01H through 47421-7739-52H. The Disease Aisles use the codes 47421-7739-53D through 47421-7740-03D. The Neutral Aisles use the codes 47421-7740-04N through 47421-7740-99N. The letter at the end is key, as it helps the user determine which part of the section they are in. Shelf codes differ depending on which aisle they are in. The Health Shelves range from 77390-222-010 through 77395-434-529. The Disease Shelves range from 77395-434-530 through 77400-535-039. The Neutral Shelves range from 77400-565-040 through 77409-897-999 Examples: *15th Century Rat Catching Bag: Aisle# 47421-7739-02H, Shelf# 77390-225-024 *Anatomical Model: Aisle# 47421-7740-02D, Shelf# 77396-444-823 *Abu al-Qasim’s Bellows: Aisle# 47421-7740-12N, Shelf# 77401-711-323 Metaphorical Section STANDBY Money Aisle PROCESSING STORAGE CODES Music Corner STANDBY Nature Section STANDBY Olympia The Olympia (Section Code: Olympia-776BC) is the main area of the Warehouse where sports-related artifacts are held, including awards and Olympic torches. The section is divided into several groups of aisles based on the type of sporting event, as opposed to specific sports, with exception to those whose artifact numbers are larger due to a longer presence. The following aisles are in Olympia: *Acrobatics-92J : This aisle is for artifacts whose sports are in the realm of body movement being the primary calling card for the sport. Sports such as martial arts and gymnastics fall into this aisle. *Olympic-93G : This aisle is for artifacts whose formation is during an Olympics game, regardless of sport. This aisle also houses the Olympic torches. *Ball-94A : This aisle is for artifacts whose sport revolves around a ball, such as football and baseball. Those sports which require a racket are placed in a different aisle. *Racket-95T : This aisle is for artifacts whose sport revolves around the use of a racket during the game, such as tennis and racketball. *Chill-96F : This aisle is for artifacts whose sport is one which is played exclusively in the winter conditions (cold, ice/snow, etc.), such as ice hockey. *Wet-97L : This aisle is for artifacts whose sport is based in or around the water or beach, such as beach ball, swimming, and boating. *Combat-98M : This aisle is for artifacts whose sport is based on military games and general combat sports. This wider category ranges from karate and boxing to medieval tournaments and jousting. *Active-99E : This last aisle is for artifacts whose sport does not fall into any of the above categories. In addition, those artifacts whose aura is required to be balanced by an artifact who would normally go into a different area is stored in this aisle. (A neutralizer station is also located at the front of the aisle for convenience.) *Awards-LB6 : This aisle is for artifacts that are awards and medals, regardless of the sport they are from. The shelving codes in Olympia are fairly straightforward. The code is 77622-84##-###. The two numbers in the middle four represent the aisle number (in the case of Aisle Awards-LB6, the number is 00). The final three numbers represent the shelf and are only bound between the numbers 001 and 600. Examples: *Wong Fei-Hung's 'Gun' Staff: Aisle# Combat-98M, Shelf# 77622-8498-363 *Dock Ellis' Pitcher's Mitt: Aisle# Ball-94A, Shelf# 77622-8494-183 Origin Circle The Origin Circle (Section Code: AxMu-888) stored artifacts of religious origin. Because of the contrasts between the different religions, each religion has received its own aisle. The largest of the world religions, including those of the past, have aisles which are much more massive than other, smaller or obscure religions. The obscure religions sometimes have their own aisle, though the aisles are small – this results in several of the smallest religions being located within the same row of aisles as opposed to having their own exclusive giant aisle. The religions whose artifacts are few are thrown together in a spare aisle within the Circle. Upon growing large enough, the Warehouse grows a new aisle, into which all of the artifacts are then moved into. The following aisles are located within the Origin Circle: *Abrahamic/Semitic Religions (Christianity/Catholicism, Judaism, etc.): Cross-1268 *Buddhism and Hinduism: Aum-1269 *Shinto and Taoism: Tzu-1270 *Nordic: Mjolnir-1271 *Celtic: Ulster-1272 *Inca-Mayan-Aztec: Meso-1273 *Sikhism: Nanak-1274 *Islam: Fatimah-1275 *Greek and Roman: Perseus-1276 *Egyptian: Tut-1277 *Native American: Cherokee-1278 *Maori and Pacifican: Ranginui-1279 *Other Religions: Baku-1280 The artifacts within the aisles are placed into aisles whose codes mimic the section and aisle they are located in. The first five numbers apply to all artifacts within the Origin Circle: 88812. The next four numbers apply to the aisle in which the artifact is located in (1268 through 1280). The last three numbers vary between 001 and 400, though this varies based on the aisle’s size. Smaller aisles have fewer shelves, while larger aisles have many shelves. Use common logic when typing the last three shelf code numbers. Examples: Judas Iscariot’s Thirty Silver Coins: AxMu-888, Aisle# Cross-1268, Shelf# 88812-1268-267 Saraswati’s Veena: AxMu-888, Aisle# Aum-1269, Shelf# 88812-1269-378 Maui’s Jawbone Fishhook: AxMu-888, Aisle# Ranginui-1279, Shelf# 88812-1279-003 Ovoid Quarantine The artifacts are similar in storage to the Dark Vault in that there are no Aisle or Shelf codes. Instead, area codes are used in place. The area code numbers can go from 01-60, and there is no real limit to how many artifacts can go in one section (though it is important to keep it reasonable-after all, 100 artifacts cannot fit in the same area unless they are all very small). Adding a number with a - and a letter is okay but only recommended for large artifacts. Examples: Lucrezia Borgia's Painting and Comb: Area 19 Gas Sign: Area 19 Trojan Horse: Area 58-A *Please note that all of the Egyptian artifacts unsorted from Warehouse 2 are located in Areas 59 and 60. Pantheon STANDBY 'The Pet Carrier' Most artifacts in the Pet Carrier are located in Aisles 9123-4355 through 9123-4370. However, there are some areas of the Pet Carrier with different codes (see below). The normal shelf codes will be the first four digits of the aisle, followed by 21## through 25##. Example: Rin Tin Tin's Leash - Aisle# 9123-4356, Shelf# 4356-2176 *'Pet Toy Collection' (PTY-894) The Pet Toy Collection follows a different shelf format from the Pet Carrier. The shelf codes are 8943-26##, 8943-27##, and 8943-28##. This breaks down like so: *Shelf 8943-26##: Feline Area (Pet Toys related to felines) *Shelf 8943-27##: Other Pet Toys (Pet Toys from other animals) *Shelf 8943-28##: Canine Area (Pet Toys related to canines) Example: Feline Scratching Post - Shelf# 8943-2687 *'Aquarium Section' (Aqua-1889) The Aquarium Section, despite its name, is a subsection of the Pet Carrier, and its code goes into the Aisle box. The shelf codes for the Aquarium Section are 1889-29## and 1889-30## only. Example: Orca-Angering Spatula - Shelf# 1889-2986 Philosophy Aisle STANDBY Pinkerton Aisle STANDBY Piracy Cove STANDBY Psychology Section STANDBY Radiation Section STANDBY Restricted Chamber The Restricted Chamber houses the most dangerous artifacts within the Warehouse. Its presence is known to only a select few, and each artifact is placed in specially designed boxes suspended over a deep drop. The artifacts are not sorted in any particular order, just given a placement number. At the moment, Placement# 10 and beyond are available. Example: Arrow of Time: Placement# 1 Route 66 STANDBY - PREPARRING The Samhain Sector STANDBY - PREPARRING The Schoningen Armory The Schoningen Armory (Armerie-M15T8, also known sometimes as The Armerie Sector) is an area of the Warehouse where weapons are kept. It is surrounded by a massive fence to keep it separated from the rest of the Warehouse. The Armory is split into several areas, depending on weapon type. Explosives are kept near the front of the Armory (when accessed from Pittsburgh-78W) and are usually kept in boxes or crates to prevent accidental activation. Guns follow suit and are arranged by the year of the gun's original manufacturing date. Handheld weapons (knives, whips, etc.) are kept at the in the following aisles. The Armor and other military items are stored at the back of the armory (or the front, if accessed from Capercorn-12D). Prototype weapons are intermingled with the guns no matter the type of weapon. Mobile artillery is kept off to the west end of the armory and is kept in place with wooden blocks. The aisles are divided based on the type of weapons: *Explosives: #2810202-89929 through 2810202-89967 *Guns: #2810202-91823 through 2810202-91897 *Handheld: #2810202-91898 through #2810202-91999 *Artillery: #2810202-89968 through #2810202-90050 *Prototype weapons: Intermingled with above *Other items: #2810202-90051 through #2810202-90232 The shelving codes are created differently from other sections. The first five numbers are based on which aisle the artifact is placed in (which are the last five numbers of the aisle codes). The middle four numbers are the year of manufacture of the artifact (if the artifact cannot be locked down as made in a specific year, the year of collection is to be used). The final three numbers are as below: *Explosives: 001 through 040 *Guns: 041 through 238 *Handheld: 239 through 513 *Artillery: Floor Space# (no duplicate numbers, must end with SA) *Prototype weapons: Intermingled with above *Other items: 514 through 901 Examples: Non-Exploding Hand Grenade - Aisle# 2810202-89929, Shelf# 89929-1942-005 Assassination Blades of Julius Caesar - Aisle# 2810202-91899, Shelf# 91899-0045-343 Science Fiction Section STANDBY Science Section STANDBY The Side Show STANDBY Sleep/Insomnia Section STANDBY Superhero Aisle The section code for the Superhero Aisle is #89165-952-34, the same section that the Convention Aisle is located in. It is located just outside of the Television Section, but it is not considered a part of it (On a map, it is two aisles away from the edge of the Television Section and thirty aisles away from the Convention Aisle). The aisle has no particular storage and is very small, and the hero and villain artifacts are mixed together to maintain a balance in aura. The shelving codes range from 89165-4548-001 through 89165-4548-040. Also to note, several “suits” are stored in the aisle as well. They are stored on specific shelves: 89165-4548-006 and 89165-4548-029. Three suits fit on each shelf. All artifacts in the section have shelf codes prepared. Please leave blank or ask for the other codes not listed here. Examples: Wonder Woman’s Golden Lasso: Shelf# 89165-4548-001 Superman’s Suit: Shelf# 89165-4548-006 Television Section STANDBY - PREPARRING Torture Room STANDBY Tragedy Annex STANDBY Tranquility Chamber STANDBY Trap Aisle STANDBY Triple-Form Layaway STANDBY Urban Legend Sector STANDBY Video Game Corridor STANDBY Viral Vault STANDBY War Wing The War Wing (Section Code: Sun Tzu-28D) is where artifacts related to war are kept. The artifacts are grouped together based on major wars, or in some areas just grouped together. The end of the section, known as the Post-War Extension, contains the artifacts which were created after WWII and are related to war (with the exception of some aerial artifacts such as the Zeppelin). The wing is broken up into many aisles, which are as follows: *Aisle 28D-01A (The Early Wars Aisle - includes all wars not related to France and England) *Aisle 28D-01B (All Wars involving France and Great Britain/England) *Aisle 28D-02A (Early American Wars - French and Indian War and the American Revolution) *Aisle 28D-02B (War of 1812 and the Indian Wars) *Aisle 28D-02C (Texas Revolution and the Mexican-American War) *Aisle 28D-02D (American Civil War Aisle) *Aisle 28D-02E (Spanish-American War and other conflicts after ACW and before WWI) *Aisle 28D-03A (World War I: "The Great War") *Aisle 28D-03B (Spanish Civil War and World War II) *Aisle 28D-03C (Cold War Era - Start of the Post War Expansion and includes all conflicts from 1946-1989) *Aisle 28D-04A (Post-Cold War Conflicts) *Aisle 28D-04B (Miscellaneous Area for artifacts that either act up in their proper aisle or keep the energy balanced) Each aisle has its own unique shelving system, which is as follows: *Aisle 28D-01A (Shelf# 01924-####-001 through 01924-####-500) *Aisle 28D-01B (Shelf# 01924-####-501 through 01924-####-999) *Aisle 28D-02A (Shelf# 01925-####-001 through 01925-####-605) *Aisle 28D-02B (Shelf# 01925-####-606 through 01926-####-200) *Aisle 28D-02C (Shelf# 01926-####-201 through 01926-####-934) *Aisle 28D-02D (Shelf# 01926-####-935 through 01927-####-798) *Aisle 28D-02E (Shelf# 01927-####-799 through 01928-####-723) *Aisle 28D-03A (Shelf# 01928-####-724 through 01929-####-724) *Aisle 28D-03B (Shelf# 01929-####-725 through 01930-####-824) *Aisle 28D-03C (Shelf# 01930-####-825 through 01931-####-999) *Aisle 28D-04A (Shelf# 01932-####-001 through 01932-####-999) *Aisle 28D-04B (Shelf# 01933-####-001 through 01933-####-200) The middle four numbers of the shelf code allow the unique identification of artifacts in the War Wing. These four numbers identify the year - and thereby the war - that the artifact was created or believed to have been created. Up to four artifacts can fit on one shelf (with the exception of aerial artifacts or larger artifacts). Examples: Daniel Shays' Shovel: Aisle 28D-02A, Shelf# 01925-1776-589 Zepplin: Aisle 28D-03C, Position Area# 01930-1947-888 Writer's Alley STANDBY Category:Warehouse 13 Category:Information